The Doctrine
The Doctrine is a large book entrusted to the Ironlanders of Eightspire by The Octet. It is the foundation of the Angelic Church, whose intended operation is to make sure the Doctrine's instructions are carried out and upheld. Contents Language The first section of the Doctrine instructs in the teaching, writing and speaking of Angelic. The largest portion of this section is a dictionary of terms. The Three Principals The Three Principals of the doctrine are guidelines for a civilization. This section is the core of the Doctrine, and is usually what is referred to as "Angelic Doctrine." Although these three principals are divided, the Doctrine states that the three should be in constant check of each other. Those in charge of supervising these checks are known as Mediators. Fairness The Principal of Fairness describes the actions that should be taken by a progressing civilization. This includes the Angels' views of law, establishing a civil justice system where crimes should be weighed objectively and punished circumstantially. This also includes governing cities, regions and nations. The Principal of Fairness prohibits one person or family (dynasty) from maintaining rule over one group of people, and describes the division of power that is to be carried out in human civilization. This principal conflicts with the Seic tradition of hereditary chieftains. Officials designated to the Principal of Fairness are called Clerics. Clerics are urged to make legislation that, as long Mediators agree there are no conflicts with the other two Principals, change to better the civilization. Clerics also oversee commerce, regulating trade agreements with other civilizations. This allowed Clerics to supervise the Society of Merchants, legislation which was and is contested. Clerics also oversee the recording and archiving of history. Wisdom The Principal of Wisdom lists actions that should be avoided by a progressing civilization. The major specifics include genocide, slavery, withholding/obstructing knowledge, destruction of culture, unwarranted destruction of nature, unwarranted physical conflict, conspiracy, lying, murder and theft, among general concepts that are destructive. Officials uder the Principal of Wisdom are known as Sages. The Principal of Wisdom also describes the scientific method and stresses the importance of culture, therefore Sages and oversee the Society of Scholars. Sages also take upon the responsibility of teaching the Doctrine, and observing the Church's ceremonies and interpreting Angelic philosophy. When Angel Yuka appeared in Krynn, the Sages were entrusted with raising, guiding and educating her. Vigilance The Principal of Vigilance ensures the physical well being of a civilization. This includes enforcement of law, medical treatment, and national defense. abuse of the Principal of Vigilance is considered the greatest offence to the Angels. The Doctrine warns that unneed war can destroy civilization, and carefully describes when fighting should be nescessary. ''"The Principal of Vigilence is not meant to take lives, for lives are the most sacred gift Khos has given you. Unless the final result is in more lives saved than lost, physical harm should never be inflicted on another living thing." '' This dictation justifies hunting, for more lives would be lost if the masses weren't fed, but outlaws poaching and excessive hunting. Officials under the Principal of Vigilance are called Knights. Knights have the authority to investigate and physically prevent crimes, supervised by a Mediator between them and the Clerics. Knights also have authority over the local armies, and oversee the Society of Physicians. The Promise The Doctrine discounts beliefs in Gods or Devils, describing the planet Khos as their creator, to which the spirit returns after life. The incentives for following the Doctrines teachings however, describe Paradisaical Era, where if humanity has followed these teachings, all who were valiant and faithful will become Angels themselves and ascend to Heaven. Interpretation